


It's Over Now

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Poetry, Protectiveness, Slash, Tragedy, War, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord is vanquished, but death can only be escaped so many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a poem than a drabble, but I hope you like it anyway:)

**Title:** It's Over Now  
 **Summary:** The Dark Lord is vanquished, but death can only be escaped so many times.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** AU, and a character death. You might need tissues for this one.  
 **Prompt:** Undone  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** This is more like a poem than a drabble, but I hope you like it anyway:)

It's Over Now

  
It's over now.  
The battle's won.  
But all of the damage could not be undone.

You rush to my side  
As I fall to the ground.  
There is strength in your arms  
As you shield me from harm.

My vision is fading;  
Your face full of tears.  
I whisper, "I'm sorry,"  
And confirm all your fears.

I know I am finished,  
And though you beg me to stay,  
The veil calls to me  
From not far away.

You whisper you love me,  
And your lips press to mine.  
Your kiss brings me to heaven  
As I breathe my last breath.


End file.
